Equipo de Rescate: Mundos Misteriosos
by Cata Plox
Summary: Y es que luego de ver a esa gran cantidad de increíbles pokemon la historia verdadera comienza en el mundo humano donde un bebé desaparece misteriosamente mientras que en el mundo pokemon las cosas están por cambiar radicalmente y esto ¿En qué afecta a los dos mundos? Mucho más de lo que se creería. UA


**No, esto no es un capitulo, quiero informar que esta idea nunca se va a llevar a cabo y... ¡Ok no! Si es el primerr capítulo que lo disfruten más información al final.**

**Disclaimer: pokemon no me pertenece y estos personaje tampoco completamente, porque si me perteneciera no escribiría fic en esta página.**

**Capítulo uno: Un sueño de explorador ¿Qué pasó?**

Hace mucho tiempo un pequeño bebé descansaba apaciblemente en su cuna, sin tener idea de nada vio a una pequeña y adorable criatura flotar por encima de su vista, tenía una apariencia y movimientos dulces con forme se acercaba al bebé y ya cuando acercó su pequeña manito para juntarla con la del bebé, una luz envolvió a ambas criaturas y desaparecieron.

Cuando la madre llegó a ver a su bebé lanzó un grito llamando a su esposo al ver que su hijo no se encontraba en donde estaba con anterioridad.

Ya en la actualidad los pokémon vivían con tranquilidad en la aldea floreada, iban y venían sin tener idea de que existía un mundo el cual era habitado por humanos y es que al igual que los humanos no sabían de un mundo exclusivamente de pokémon, ambos universos eran misterio para el otro y sus habitantes. Sin embargo las miles de millones de vidas en ambos mundos estaban por cambiar sin saberlo aún.

En esta aldea abunda todo tipo de pokémon los cuales viven con armonía ya que ese pequeño lugar siempre fue tranquilo al igual que sus habitantes. Entre los pokémon que allí vivían existía una pequeña casita un poco alejada de las demás pero no lo suficiente para salir de la aldea, se ubicaba junto a un lago debido a que su dueño era un tipo agua y prefería dichos lugares.

Sin embargo, no era su única razón para vivir alejado, ya que siempre había sido alguien un poco solitario y es que simplemente era un poco reservado pero a pesar de eso los demás pokémon de la aldea Floreada confiaban en él y sabían que siempre que necesitaban algo estaría ahí para ayudar.

En ese momento el tipo agua se encontraba recolectando bayas y manzanas para comer durante los siguientes días cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que no era el único que realizaba aquello ya que a unos metros de él venían caminando un par de pokémon con una gran y pesada canasta, llena de frutas y bayas. Al parecer aquella canasta estaba repleta por lo que las criaturas no podían llevarla con facilidad. El joven pokémon al notar dicho acontecimiento se dispuso a ayudar y se acercó a ellos.

-Hola ¿Necesitan ayuda? –Preguntó mientras se acercaba tranquilamente.

Las criaturas vieron al tipo agua, una de ellas era una Buneary y el otro un Bunnelby, ambos eran hermanos, siendo la Buneary mayor.

-Oh, hola Jovat. –Saludó ella. –No te preocupes, estamos bien. –Dijo levantando apenas la canasta y eso que lo hacía con la ayuda de su hermanito.

-Yo no los veo muy bien. –Respondió el pokémon y tomó la canasta con más facilidad de lo que los hermanos habían estado tratando de llevarla.

-¡Woa! –Exclamó el pequeño Bunnelby asombrado. -¡Jovat! ¡Debes ser el Froakie más fuerte en toda la aldea!

-Hermanito. –Dijo la Buneary. –Lamento decirte que es el único Froakie en toda la aldea.

-Oh… ¡Entonces el más fuerte de todo el mundo! –Respondió con ojos brillantes de un sentimiento de admiración que había tenido desde que conocía a aquel pokémon.

Jovat simplemente siguió andando con la canasta repleta de manzanas, en silencio aunque internamente se sentía feliz por la consideración que el pequeño le había tenido. De cualquier manera no demostró lo que sentía lo que puso algo incómoda a la Buneary pero pareció no importarle al Bunnelby

-No puedo decirte que soy el Froakie más fuerte del mundo. –Murmuró casi para sí mismo pero ambos pokémon pudieron oírlo, no eran solo adorno sus largas orejas.

-Para mí si lo eres. –Respondió simplemente y los tres comenzaron a caminar a la casa de los hermanos con las bayas.

En el transcurso del camino el Bunnelby no paraba de contarle historias y hablarle a Jovat quién intentaba prestarle la mayor atención posible mientras la hermana mayor del conejo sólo sonreía apenada.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo de pronto. –Podrías iniciar como explorador, hoy están abiertas las inscripciones en la plaza de la aldea para unirte como principiante, se quedarán una semana y si te aceptan te darán tu kit completo de explorador para iniciar tu aventura.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó con un ligero brillo en sus ojos que denotaba interés en aquel dato.

-Así es, ve, de seguro te aceptan con solo verte. –Respondió muy feliz y dando ligeros saltos mientras llegaba a su casa.

-Shin. –Llamó la Buneary. –Es hora de entrar para desayunar.

-Ya voy Akira. –Respondió el pequeño y se despidió muy feliz de Jovat, deseando verlo como explorador.

-Jovat, muchas gracias por la ayuda. –Dijo Akira tomando un bolso que ella había hecho hace un tiempo y comenzó a guardar algunas bayas. –No habríamos llegado antes del desayuno sin tu ayuda. –Ríe ligeramente, un poco avergonzada y de pronto ve a un pokémon que pasa por fuera de su casa, lo sigue con la mirada y las bayas caen del bolso por estar distraída. –Lo siento, soy algo torpe. –Comenzó nuevamente a guardar las bayas y al dejar el bolso lleno se lo entregó a Jovat. –Esto es en agradecimiento.

-No es necesario, lo hice solo porque necesitaban ayuda. –Respondió rascando su nuca.

-Ten, no es molestia para mí. –Dijo ella. –De seguro no pudiste sacar tus bayas por ayudarnos.

El estómago de Jovat rugió y eso confirmó los pensamientos de Akira quién le entregó las bayas al Froakie y luego comenzó a entrar a su casa.

-Adiós, pokémon explorador. –Dijo mientras entraba a su casa.

El pokémon se despidió también y comenzó a alejarse en dirección a su hogar. Horas más tarde se encontraba avanzando algo nervioso, pensaba varias veces en lo que diría al llegar a su destino, en el centro de la aldea se encontraba la plaza a la cual se dirigía.

Tan abstraído iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que entre salto y salto aplastó una cola y la criatura dueña de dicha extremidad dio un respingo más por la sorpresa que por el dolor y la acompañó con un chillido alto y agudo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! –Gritó la criatura de pelaje oscuro girando a ver al Froakie.

Era una Zorua y se le veía muy molesta.

-Lo siento, no te vi. –Respondió con simpleza el Froakie y siguió avanzando pero ella se puso frente a él deteniendo su paso.

Jovat se quedó observando a la pokémon que le impedía el paso, estaba con sus cuatro patas firmes en el piso y levantaba la cabeza de forma altiva mientras observaba al Froakie.

-Eso no es suficiente, no puedes ir por ahí aplastando colas de forma distraída ¿Qué pasa si me hubieras roto un hueso? No estás muy liviano que digamos. –Dijo ella muy molesta.

Jovat pasó al lado de ella y siguió andando a su destino molestando más aún a la Zorua quién sintió un golpe en el orgullo al ser totalmente ignorada, sin embargo sabía que eso no quedaría así y ya se vengaría de él cuando lo viese de nuevo, ahora sólo le quedaba sentarse a arreglar su colita que había quedado algo desordenada luego de que fuese pisada por aquel Froakie.

Al llegar a la plaza se encontraba una larga fila repleta de pokémon que al parecer también querían ser exploradores, habían pokémon muy grandes y fuertes, otros que tenían una valiente y sagaz mirada, mientras que otros pocos, bueno, lucían como Jovat.

Al inicio de la fila se encontraban los representantes de la federación de exploradores, los cuales eran un Scizor, una Mawile, un Emboar y finalmente un Blastoise. Todos, sin importar sus tamaños tenían una mirada amenazante y una posición de no andar con juegos.

-Uf. –Dijo un pokémon que estaba delante de Jovat. –Parece que esto está más complicado de lo que pensé.

El Froakie no sabía a quién le hablaba pero supuso que tal vez se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. "Ser explorador no es para cualquier pokémon", pensó el tipo agua viendo a _la_ chikorita que había hablado, no había escuchado muy bien su voz ya que usaba una bufanda y al momento de hablar enterró su boca en aquella prenda.

-Vi que quién quisiera ser explorador debía enfrentarse con uno de aquellos pokémon y sólo si eran vencidos te darían tu kit de principiante. –Finalmente volteó a ver a Jovat y lo que creyó que se trataba de _una_ Chikorita era en verdad _un Chikorito. _–Vi hace un rato a un enorme Charizard ser vencido sin dificultad por aquella Mawile, aún no me explico la razón.

Jovat miró asombrado al frente, sin duda alguna sería muy difícil vencer a alguno de aquellos pokémon, no se les veía alguna debilidad ni por tipo, al parecer eran totalmente experimentado y con la capacidad de vencer cualquier cosa, lo que no se explicaba el Froakie era la razón de poner una prueba tan complicada para unos principiantes.

-Hace unos pocos años atrás era mucho más sencillo convertirse en explorador pero hora es todo un reto debido a lo agresivos y fuertes que se han vuelto los pokémon malhechores junto con lo territoriales también, es muy peligroso y no cualquiera puede ser explorador, ahora sólo necesitan a los más capacitados. –Suelta un largo suspiro mientras ve al piso. –No entiendo que hago en esta fila, es imposible que yo piense en vencer a alguno de esos pokémon. –Observó al Froakie unos segundos más, de arriba abajo. –Bueno, me parece que tú y yo estamos en las mismas condiciones, me presento soy Isaac el Chikorita, y sí, soy macho, para sorpresa de todos aquí.

-Soy Jovat el Froakie. –Contestó él por su parte y el Chikorita le extendió su pata para ambos darse un apretón de manos, o algo así.

-Jovat, suena al nombre que alguien usaría para escribir historias o algo por el estilo. –Comentó Isaac. –Pero bueno, espero que tengas suerte en tu prueba, me agradas, aunque eres algo silencioso.

Luego de un largo rato vieron a varios pokémon, que iban antes que ellos, luchar y ser vencidos con facilidad. Muchos pokémon cayeron y sólo unos cuantos, que podríamos contar los dedos de una mano, fueron quedando. Para cuando le tocó a Isaac hubieron unos cuantos murmullos acerca de que sería imposible que un Chikorita como él pudiera vencer a cualquiera de esos pokémon, a cada segundo antes de luchar el valor del pokémon comenzaba a desvanecerse rápidamente, sin embargo ya había avanzado bastante en aquella fila tan larga y no la haría dos veces, o al menos eso esperaba.

El Blastoise se colocó frente a él con una mirada divertida mientras que Isaac estaba con sus patas firmes en el piso intentando ser lo más positivo que se pudiera ser en un momento como ese. Soltó un largo suspiro mientras la Mawile observaba a ambos.

-¿Nombre? –Preguntó la pokémon tipo acero.

-Isaac. –Respondió él.

-Muy bien, prepárate.

El pequeño Chikorita respiró hondo intentando no prestar atención a los enormes cañones que su contrincante admiraba con una gran sonrisa de orgullo.

Ya preparado uno frente a otro la Mawile dio inicio a la batalla y rápidamente el pequeño Chikorita se movió de su lugar y rodeó al Blastoise para envolverlo con su látigo cepa. Lo tenía atrapado pero eso sólo duró unos segundos ya que el enorme tipo agua se movió arrastrando al tipo planta tras de sí y se volteó para verlo. En cuanto pudo ver al pequeño de frente le lanzó una potente Hidrobomba que lo hizo soltar su agarre y salir disparado varios metros hasta detenerse por fin, al chocar contra un árbol.

-Y así termina esta batalla. –Concluyó la Mawile. –No te preocupes niña, esto te servirá de incentivo para seguir mejorando.

-Soy un chico. –Aclaró él intentando levantarse a pesar de lo adolorido que se encontraba, salir de ese árbol no era cosa fácil, estaba atrapado en un agujero que él mismo hizo al chocar contra aquella planta.

Jovat quería ayudarlo sin embargo ya era su turno por lo que miró al tipo planta como pidiendo disculpas y se enlistó para la batalla.

-¿Nombre? –Preguntó la Mawile.

-Jovat. –Respondió él sin alguna expresión en su rostro a pesar de lo nervioso que se encontraba.

Frente a él se colocó el enorme Emboar quién sonrió al ver al pequeño Froakie al que se iba a enfrentar.

-¡Adelante Jovat! ¡Tú puedes! –Dijo Shin, el Bunnelby quién había ido con su hermana Akira a apoyar al joven Froakie.

Jovat respiró profundamente y el Emboar comenzó a expulsar varias llamas por su boca de forma intimidante, tratando de asustar a su contrincante, sin embargo, Jovat mantenía su fría expresión que había tenido desde el primer momento. Movió ligeramente su mano saludando a los hermanos y luego se movió solo un poco para quitarse el nerviosismo que sentía. La Mawile los observó y sin más preámbulos dio el inicio a la batalla.

Desgraciadamente para nuestro protagonista no pasó ni un segundo cuando el Emboar llegó hasta él y le dio un soberano puñetazo en toda la cara que lo mandó a volar contra el mismo árbol en el que el Isaac aún se encontraba pero ésta vez partiéndolo en dos y ambos terminaron en el suelo, totalmente derrotados.

Akira había cubierto sus ojos apenas vio que el Emboar se acercaba con tanta rapidez a Jovat y Shin se encontraba totalmente paralizado con sus orejas bajas sin saber que hacer o decir, al reaccionar fue rápidamente con su héroe caído y detrás de él llegó su hermana mayor quién ayudó a ambos pokémon a levantarse y luego les dio jugo de bayas Aranja para lograr que sus heridas sanaran.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el Bunnelby preocupado.

-Lo siento mucho Shin. –Dijo Jovat. –Te decepcioné.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza y abrazó a Jovat quién lo observó un poco sorprendido.

-No te preocupes ya lo lograrás. –Dijo Shin.

Jovat lo observó un momento y asintió. Luego dirigió su atención a la siguiente batalla, se sorprendió al ver que no era un solo pokémon luchando sino que era todo un equipo los cuales se colocaron en posición tal que rodearon al Scizor con el cual se iban a enfrentar. Observó detenidamente a sus miembros y notó que se trataban de un Zorua Shiny, una Fennekin, una Misdreavus y la última pokémon del equipo le parecía muy familiar, al ver bien notó la cinta amarilla alrededor de su cuello y la reconoció como la misma Zorua con la que se había topado antes de llegar a la zona de inscripción. Jovat observó interesado la batalla y en cuanto inició todos se movieron de sus lugares sabiendo cada uno lo que debían hacer. La Misdreavus fue la primera en actuar utilizando rayo confuso en el Scizor y luego de dejarlo totalmente confundido el par de Zorua comenzó a cambiar de forma pasando de Scizor a Zorua logrando que el pokémon se confundiera más aún y sólo se atacara así mismo todo el tiempo. La Fennekin no perdió el tiempo y usó ascuas en él varias veces logrando herirlo bastante y hasta quemarlo, la Misdreavus se mantenía usando Psicorrayo en el tipo insecto acero y los Zorua luego de un rato usaron Garras Furiosas al mismo tiempo. El Scizor dejó su confusión pero cuando lo hizo ya estaba totalmente debilitado, prácticamente no había hecho nada y todos aplaudieron a aquel equipo tan bien organizado.

La Zorua vio alrededor y al ver al Froakie quién los miraba con sorpresa le sacó la lengua y se acercó sonriendo.

-Me parece que no pasaste la prueba, mientras que nosotros lo logramos sin cansarnos. –Dijo observando al pokémon con una pequeña sonrisita. Jovat en cambio simplemente la ignoró molestando más a aquella pokémon.

-Rua ¿Qué haces? Ven a recibir tú placa de exploradora. –Dijo el Zorua Shiny acercándose.

La Zorua observó aún molesta a aquel Froakie que le crispaba los nervios con su fría seriedad y peor cuando no le prestaba atención. Bufó un poco antes de devolverse con el pokémon Shiny para ir por su placa.

-Oye Jovat. –Dijo Isaac. –Tu exnovia acaba de darme una idea.

-No es mi exnovia, apenas y la conozco. –Respondió observando al Chikorita.

-¿No? Ah bueno, lo que sea, se me ocurrió que tal vez para lograr enfrentar a esos pokémon debamos también hacer equipo ¿Qué te parece? Tú y yo como equipo explorador, tenemos nuestras debilidades cubiertas. –Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Y si nos ataca un tipo volador o un tipo insecto, o tal vez toda una legión de Beedrill y no puedo protegerte? –Respondió él con su fría actitud como siempre. –Lo siento, no me gusta eso de hacer equipo y ya debo irme.

El Froakie observó a Akira y a Shin quienes seguían ahí junto a Isaac y luego de dar las gracias comenzó a alejarse con destino al bosque. En su mente estaba la sola idea de ser explorador a toda costa, por lo que debía de entrenar mucho más si es que quería mejorar su penoso desempeño en la primera prueba. Los hermanos y el Chikorita observaban al joven tipo agua y el cómo se alejaba sin dar una verdadera explicación o razón para no querer formar un equipo con el tipo planta.

Al llegar al bosque se dio cuenta que no era el único pokémon entrenando, varios pokémon se preparaban para tomar la prueba y convertirse en exploradores. Suspiró y se adentró más y más en el bosque intentando buscar un buen lugar para practicar sin el problema de que más pokémon le estorben. Luego de mucho saltar y saltar logró llegar a una zona en que ya no se escuchaba los demás pokémon por lo que ahí decidió instalars. Cuando estaba por comenzar se dio cuenta de algo realmente extraño, una figura oscura apareció frente a él, flotaba y se movía erráticamente de vez en cuando, era como una especie de línea oscura en forma de corte que bailaba moviéndose sin parar en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba. Jovat lentamente comenzó a acercarse totalmente extrañado a la misteriosa fisura frente a él y con curiosidad intentó tocarla. Al estar ya a unos centímetros la fisura se hizo más grande comenzando a proyectar imágenes poco entendibles y sin ningún sentido para la rana celeste. Por alguna razón su respiración se aceleró al igual que los latidos de su corazón, lentamente se acercó sudando frio tras su espalda y sintiendo ya desde antes de tocar la figura su potente energía que lo arrastraba y lo empujaba débilmente cada tanto de tiempo, sin lograr moverlo, era como si dos fuerzas actuaran, una después de la otra. Su mano tocó la figura justo cuando la fuerza que lo alejaba actuaba sobre él, de pronto una enorme garra oscura tomó su mano, salía del extraño fenómeno frente a él. Apretaba muy fuerte los delgados brazos del pokémon y unas llamas negras comenzaron a surgir de la garra. Otro brazo salió y se tomó del rostro de Jovat con suma fuerza, quemando al confuso pokemon.

Una cabeza comenzó a salir, lanzó un enorme grito, era como si cada extremidad que salía de la fisura se manchara con una increíble cantidad de líquido oscuro similar al una especie de espeso petróleo. En su desesperación, el susto y la sorpresa de todo lo acontecido Jovat pudo ver entre medio de las garras que lo tenían aprisionado que la figura saliendo de la fisura se asimilaba bastante a un Blaziken con la diferencia de la enorme mancha oscura que goteaba de él. Con su mano libre, el Froakie logró llevarla hasta su cuello en donde se encontraba su espuma blanca y pegajosa de la cual desprendió una parte y la lanzó a los ojos del Blaziken que lo tenía capturado, acertando y cegando ala pokemon. Finalmente la criatura lo soltó para llevar sus manos a sus ojos tratando de quitarse la molesta espuma del rostro.

-¡Jovat! –Se escuchó un grito tras él haciendo que el Froakie diese un salto por la sorpresa, era de esperarse, tenía los nervios de punta.

Volteó para ver quien lo llamaba y se dio cuenta que se trataba de Isaac el Chikorita quien venía acompañado de la Mawile perteneciente a la Federación de Exploradores. Ella se veía algo sorprendida al notar la extraña figura que tenía medio torso saliendo de la nada e intentaba quitarse la espuma del Froakie de encima.

-¡Rápido! ¡Hay que empujarlo dentro de la fisura! –Gritó ella y ambos pokémon asintieron comenzando a lanzar ataques en contra del Blaziken oscuro.

Isaac utilizó sus hojas navaja mientras que Jovat le lanzaba su rayo burbujas. La Mawile estaba por lanzar una fuerza lunar cuando de pronto la criatura enterró sus garras en la tierra y comenzó a emerger completamente de la fisura, ya su cuerpo había salido con rapidez sin darle tiempo al trío de pokémon para poder intentar meterlo nuevamente al lugar de donde venía. Se irguió en sus dos patas sacando llamaradas oscuras de sus extremidades mientras lanzaba un potente rugido.

Era sin lugar a dudas el Blaziken más extraño que alguna vez hubiesen visto en su vida y lo peor de todo es que se encontraba furioso con ellos mientras se colocaba en posición de batalla preparándose para atacar con todas sus fuerzas. La Mawile hizo retroceder a ambos pokémon y se colocó frente al Blaziken con mirada amenazante.

-Santo Arceus. –Dijo Isaac. –Te desapareces y al encontrarte te veo luchando con tremenda criatura.

-Fue una suerte que me encontraran. –Admitió el tipo agua. –Aunque me sorprende que apenas me desaparecí unos minutos y ya salieron en mi búsqueda.

-¿Qué dices unos minutos? Te desapareciste un día entero, no te encontraban por ningún lado y la Federación de Exploradores mandó a buscarte, al parecer las nuevas reglas para probarse están más estrictas por problemas como estos. –Respondió señalando al Blaziken quién comenzó a luchar ferozmente contra la Mawile.

-¡Es imposible! Estuve aquí sólo unos minutos. –Dijo el Froakie totalmente sorprendido. –Es completamente imposible que estuviese un día entero.

-Así fue aunque no lo creas ¡Cuidado! –Isaac tomó a Jovat con su látigo cepa y lo obligó a agacharse para evitar la potente llamarada que alcanzó a quemar las lianas del tipo planta. Jovat las apagó con su pistola de agua.

La Mawile luchaba contra el Blaziken y de pronto fue alcanzada por una llamarada que la derribó, el tipo fuego no iba a arriesgarse y la tomó de la cabeza con una garra para sostenerla frente a él en el aire y con su otro puño envuelto en fuego le dio un potente golpe en el vientre, era puño de fuego. Finalmente la soltó y cuando iba cayendo la remató con patada ígnea que la empujó hasta el suelo, aplastándola con fuerza contra la tierra. El tipo fuego iba por Jovat e Isaac pero de pronto se dio cuenta de la tremenda cantidad de pokémon que iban hacia su posición a lo lejos y huyó rápidamente hasta perderse en la distancia sin ser visto por los demás.

-S-señorita. –Dijo Isaac acercándose a la herida Mawile que se encontraba totalmente debilitada en el suelo. –Vamos Jovat, hay que ayudarla.

Ambos pokémon levantaron con cuidado a la tipo acero y hada mientras ésta recuperaba la conciencia lentamente. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada mientras era rodeada por varios pokémon quienes observaban sorprendidos que una pokémon de su nivel estuviese tirada en el suelo debilitada.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Jovat sin paciencia para esperar a que la Mawile se reincorporara por completo. -¿Cómo es eso de que han pasado un día buscándome si me fui hace apenas unos segundos? ¿Qué era esa fisura flotante y el Blaziken que apareció de ella?

-Entiendo que tengas muchas dudas pero desgraciadamente no tengo idea de lo que sucede, sólo que no ha sido la primera vez. –Suspira mientras todos la observan entre sorprendidos y preocupados al no entender absolutamente nada de lo que el Froakie preguntaba. –Quiero informar a todos los habitantes de la aldea Floreada y a cualquier pokémon que esté rondando por aquí que hay un gran peligro suelto, se les recomienda no salir en solitario a ningún lado y mucho menos recorrer los bosques de la zona hasta nuevo aviso, un pokémon terriblemente poderoso anda suelto y un encuentro con él podría ser fatal, como pueden ver no he podido hacerle peso por lo que no es cualquier pokémon.

Todos murmuraban preocupados acerca de lo que la pokémon perteneciente la élite de la Federacion de Exploradores. Akira quién estaba ahí junto a su hermanito lo abrazó preocupada, mientras que Rua la Zorua quien también estaba presente se acercó al Zorua Shiny algo temerosa pero intentando no demostrarlo mucho, ahora ellos eran exploradores por lo que debían ser quienes le dieran seguridad a los habitantes de la aldea.

Un trío de pokémon observaban especialmente interesados la escena también, cada uno desde una posición muy diferente, separados uno de otro pero a la vez bastante cerca aunque en ese momento no hubieran notados aquel detalle. La increíblemente sorpresiva y misteriosa aparición de aquel Blaziken color petróleo y el confuso salto en el tiempo eran apenas un par de sucesos como apertura de todo lo que se estaba preparando y que pronto surgiría cambiando más de una vida de forma completamente radical.

.

.

.

**Hola, siento tanto la increiblemente, ridícula, espantosa y sorprendentemente larga espera... Estuve horriblemente ocupada Y aún lo estoy además de aque cuando iba escribir esto era como: "Muy bien estoy lista... ¡Uy! ¡Una mosca! Tal vez pueda ponerle un hilo y sacarla a pasear."**

**Así, fue como me desencanté y me volví a encantar con la idea... Uf... El otro esta por salir, el segundo de equipo de rescate pero desgraciadamente será escrito por celular por falta de tiempo al igual que mis otros dos fics.**

**Amms... Señor con cuenta anónima**_** Shadow Dark **_**lamentablemente no puedo usar a su personaje debido a que usted lo ambientó en la saga de los juegos principales o tal vez en la serie mientras que yo pedía para Mystery Dungeon o Mundo Misterioso en la traducción al Español. Además de que no siguió las indicaciones que dejé.**

**Cualquier duda o detalle mal escroto pueden hacérmelo saber en un review o hasta mensaje privado. Bueno es todo lo que debo decir por ahora, nos leemos!**


End file.
